Imaginings of a self professed idiot
by musou
Summary: Story scenario. When I chose to file this under mystery, I meant it's a mystery even to me. It's not uncommon for people to go missing without trace or reason. The disappearance of  one Fuji Shusuke however, was to have unforeseen results for many people


...Once upon a time there was a self professed idiot (with repressed fan girl tendencies) who dreamed up an idea (filled with so many copy right violations that if she ever actually voiced anything they'd slam her ass in jail). It was an unusual idea considering that most of her ideas tended to revolve around either world domination (influencing the nations to stop fighting and start writing fiction, drawing manga and creating anime) or some massive disaster that suddenly caused the complete and everlasting abolishment of assessments (learning for the sake of learning!). Thus, reading the comments left by some admirable writer of fiction, she decided to document it. (for the sake of procrastination and so that others may learn from her mistakes when she is slammed into jail for her wild hedonistic ideas…And did I mention that she tends to wander off track often?) In any case, just in case you're the type who likes getting background information, she would like to mention a few of the many works of fiction which have had influence (ie were gratuitously borrowed from):

Some SF short story in a book of the years best SF short stories whose title seems to be eluding her in memory but was notable for its concept of "Chronoclasms"  
(Note that this will not win her any awards for her ability to reference, a short coming which has indeed been the cause of loss of many marks)

FFnet works:

When I come back to you by FallingSilver  
(notable for its depiction of home life and its many screw ups)

Rainy days by Orahiko(sama!)  
(held in high regard for its characterization)

And, perhaps most important in determining her financial and legal security, the anime/manga: Tennis no ohjisama, whose original characters have been most scandalously manipulated.

So, having given in total her life's story, and feeling an obsessive need to bow and scrape in apology, a certain idiot invites those who dare to, to read the following scenario and try not to run screaming at the depravity of her person…

..10…

…9…

…8…

…7…

…6…

…5…

…4…

…3…

…2…

…1…

….

"_Saa…do you know why? Why it is that whatever I touch, whatever I say, everything shatters? No matter what I do, I just keep pushing people away, Yuuta, Tezuka, even Eiji. Saa, doushite kanaa?..."_

_**They say that even a series of simple mistakes, misunderstandings, can act as a catalyst, even the most brilliant people have their breaking points. Who kno**__**ws what they're really thinking**_

"That's ridiculous! I mean, this is Fuji Shusuke were talking about here. He wouldn't do something so stupid…would he?"

_**Fuji Shusuke, age 1**__**7(?) middle child of an ordinary Japanese family and in his final year of college is ephemeral, a tensai, a mystery and possibly a sadist in disguise. One can only guess at the thoughts which pass like quicksilver, hidden behind shuttered eyes and a translucent smile. Yet, surely as humans we are flawed and not without our failings**_

"You knew! You knew I liked him so why?!"

"E-Eiji, I-  
'_It's not like that'_

"You're like poison you know? Slow and insidious, you slip under the skin, into people's lives and you tear them apart without even caring. …Go away Fuji, I wish I'd never met you."

"I'm so sick of you trying to dictate my life! Do you honestly think those coy little criticisms and flirtations are actually going to help me? I like hanging out with my friends even if they do have flaws and aren't perfect carbon copies of your friends. If you like being a critic that much why don't you take a good look in the mirror and see what kind of a person you are? Do me a favour and stay the hell out of my life!"

"…I don't appreciate jokes like that. You may find it amusing to toy with the feelings of others but I won't put up with it."

"…Hey, did you hear…"

"He tried to confess to the captain…"

"…man, what a freak, I always knew he was a queer"

"…serves him right, putting on those sorts of airs."

"Ugh, it's a wonder they still associate with him…"

"Shuu-chan, won't you please just say something to them? Kaa-chan and tousan, they're already worried about Yuuta wanting to go pro. And along with those rumours…they're under a lot of stress right now you know?"

"…_I don'__t know what to do any more…Could someone please tell me what I'm supposed to do? …What would it be like, I wonder, to disappear?"_

"Kaa-chan I'm leaving for school now. Ittekimasu!"

_**Sometimes people disappear without warning. There are **__**many explanations on hand, running away to start a new life, falling into bad habits, abduction, suicide…murder, each one strikes greater fear into the soul. But there are some, some that for whatever reasons go down that other path… **_

"I'm sorry we just can't afford to maintain this level of searching. You have to understand, there are a lot of cases like his. If you'll excuse my saying, it's often because of drugs or bad relationships. We're currently focusing on woodland areas…you may have to face the possibility that…"

"Three months and they just give up like that? What kind of country is this?! It's almost like he never existed… Baka aniki! ...what the hell were you thinking?"

"I keep staring at that empty chair and I feel like I've been wrapped in chains.

What if he-

Because I-

I didn't mean for those rumours to spread so maliciously…

Oishii, what will I do? What will I do if he never comes back…?"

_**5 years ago, Fuji Shusuke,**__** a 17 year old college student, vanished without a trace…**_

"I knew a girl once. She wandered in and out of time, in and out of memory. She would show up on a Sunday, on a Monday, Friday, for a minute, a second, next week, the next month… I once lost her for 17 years. Somehow her parents seemed to forget her existence. She said it was better that way, that no matter how much she wanted to stay she couldn't control it. She never seemed to change. I used to wonder what she did, where she went when she went… The last time I saw her was 35 years ago…

…I loved a girl once…"

_**What if there were some way of stepping into another time or another world which bordered the existence of your own? **__**If awareness of time and existence were distorted and you couldn't get back? Would you believe me if I told you that many such pockets exist and that finding one was a matter of pure chance?**_

"Chotto matte kudasai."

Opening the door

"F-Fuji…san, it's been a while…"

"… I need you to help me find aniki."

"I've been having these dreams for a while, about conversations we used to have in my room."

"…"

"Don't look at me like that! It was just about ordinary stuff about music and movies and the latest addition to his family of cacti."

"…"

"… Well anyway, lately I've been waking up to find that there's a warm spot on the bed, as if someone had been sitting there only moments ago. And it's not just in dreams. I keep seeing him, walking past a shop window, sitting on the swing set in the old park…only there's something wrong with the image, like ripples in a pond. When I reach out to touch him he's gone. Or I'll hear him call my name or say something mundane but when I turn around there's this sense of someone having been there…but not."

"…Ah…"

"…You think I'm crazy don't you. I knew it!"

"…no…"

"No?"

"…because I think I've experienced it too…"

_**What if the life you thought you were living was just a dream? If you'd been dreaming life without realizing it… Maybe in the end, all you are is a dream in the real world…**_

"Wah! I swear I saw him Oishii! I turned around and he was standing there with the same creepy smile. He hadn't changed at all. Then I blinked and he was gone."

"Ano, sempai…I think I'm going mad. I'd just finished a match and was heading for the bleachers when he handed me my water and offered to treat me to wasabi sushi"

"…repressed traumatic memories perhaps?"

"..."

_**5 years**__** ago Fuji Shusuke vanished from the real world. 5 years and three weeks later an embittered Fuji Yuuta seeks out the man who might have been closest in Fuji's thoughts in an effort to uncover the truth about his disappearance. How they define existence might in reality simply be only the edge of a waking dream.**_

…

…

…

…That's all there is, there isn't any more (and aren't you glad for that)  
I'm no writer, just a poor misguided person. Please note, if you're looking for someone with some common sense try  
Author: Underground Kingdom  
Story: Disappearance

Some people can barely manage essays let alone creative writing. _But,_there are kind souls out there willing to listen to the mad ravings of the crazy twit who suddenly barges into their peaceful life with delusions of grandeur. Kind souls, who are willing to pander to these madhouse obsessions by implementing the full extent of their impressive writing skills and knowledge of grammar (Oh my saggy little mattress; provided to me courtesy of my parents and thus, not even mine, for some decent knowledge about formatting!) in weaving an actual story. Underground kingdom is one of them and her story 'Disappearance' is far more evolved version, in description, action and entertainment, than this. Disappearance is an honest to goodness story. This (whatever this is) was just an extended kind of plot summary (kinda like a movie preview).

If you haven't seen it and the above proved interesting do check it out (pls review, encourage her further!) and hopefully we'll see more work from an excellent writer


End file.
